


Coffee and pie

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Frostiron coffee shop au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and pie

It was a dark, foggy autumn day, perfect to appreciate the warmth of coffee and freshly baked pastries. Tony quickly walked past the only people who went out in that dreadful weather, mostly poor dog owners. He was heading to his favourite café for a cinnamon and orange latte, still debating with himself if he wanted a slice of banana bread or a piece of pecan pie and why not both?

He chose the table in the middle, as far away from a young mother and her fussing baby but not too close to the window. Wonderful, a nice, warming drink, the familiar taste of his favourite pie. He deserved that. Tony took a careful sip of his coffee, thinking that pecan pies don't underestimate his abilities or ignore him, unlike his father. Comfort food would soothe him like his parent never did.

In one moment Tony looked up to check if it was raining already. It wasn't but Tony noticed something peculiar. A tall figure was standing on the pavement, staring at him intently. A forlorn man, dressed in black, a large hood covering his head, the only thing missing was a scythe. The dark stranger seemed impatient, he was shifting constantly, as if deciding if he wanted to go inside or wait some more. Tony shook his head, hoping it was just his imagination but the guy didn't disappear. That was creepy and, well, intriguing. He decided to first finish his coffee, then ask questions. However, the Grim Reaper had other plans. He entered the café, took off his hood, revealing his longish black hair, amusingly puffy from the humidity. Gleaming green eyes glared at Tony with a puzzling anger. The man hesitated, then made his way to Tony's table. Tony looked at him curiously, unsure what to expect.

'This is my table,' the guy stated firmly. 'Are you going to finish any time soon?'

Tony chuckled in response, relieved and amused. 'Dude, there are like five unoccupied tables here.'

'No, you don't understand, this is my _favourite_ table,' the weird stranger explained fervently and held up a bubblegum pink notebook. 'I'm writing a novel and this is the best spot here to do it, so, umm, go?'

'What?' Tony snorted, not knowing what was the most hilarious part of that bizarre encounter. 'A novel. In a pink notebook.'

'Yes, I like pink, is that a problem?'

'What it's about? Your novel. Written with a pen- is it also pink?' Tony couldn't bring himself to stop, meeting an eccentric coffee shop writer it's not an everyday occurrence. 'Sit down, we can share this table.'

'Oh.' The guy took a moment to consider his options. He was clearly tired of waiting and eager to work on his novel, and Tony wasn't going to leave _his_ table. 'Ok, I just need my coffee and-'

While he ordered his drink and was choosing a pastry, Tony checked him out. Black leather pants, pert little ass, Tony did like what he saw. He pushed his glass to the side to make room for his new friend, who brought black coffee, of course, and a piece of red velvet cake.

'I've asked you about your novel,' Tony reminded and the guy instinctively pressed the notebook to his chest. 

'It's, umm, well, I'm not exactly... and you know,' he stuttered, blushing a deep red, then stuffed his mouth with the cake to avoid saying anything else.

'Ok, relax, it's not an interrogation. However, I would like to know your name.'

'What? Why It's not- ugh, fine, my name is Loki.'

'Nice too meet you, Loki. I'm-'

'Yes, uh-mh,' Loki interrupted him and opened his notebook. 'Can we stop talking now? I need to focus.' 

His pen was actually green and he began to write at the speed of light. Nothing seemed to distract him, neither the noise or Tony's attempts at engaging him in a conversation. It was such a perfect opportunity to flirt but Loki preferred his fictional world. He didn't even notice when Tony said goodbye and left. 

Two days later Tony chose the right time to go to the café and not only did he bump into Loki but also succeeded in making it clear he found Loki attractive. Before the week ended, Tony was entrusted with the secret knowledge of the plot of Loki's novel. One thing led to another and the pink notebook found a new place- the top of Tony's nightstand. It looked good there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so stupid, omg.


End file.
